<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Just a Line of Code by Enigma_IM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521961">More Than Just a Line of Code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM'>Enigma_IM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tracey/Daniel: Robot lover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7k words, Computer Programming, Crazy aunts, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey Romero is a freelance computer programmer. she receives a package from her aunt, a new house bot. With a warning from her aunt, she comes to find out her new bot is more intelligent than he seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robot/original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tracey/Daniel: Robot lover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Just a Line of Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did a weird amount of research on this one. it kind of got away from me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk up the steps to my two-story bungalow. Juggling the keys in one hand while adjusting the phone against my ear. </p><p>"Two weeks, tops! You can’t expect me to give you quality when you take away my clock," I chided. I unlock the door and head inside. The voice on the other end rants out some excuses and reprimands. It was idle threats, just some big dog talk. I throw the keys onto the side table, missing the bowl I bought for them. </p><p>I roll my eyes as I toe my shoes off," Let me explain how this will work if I do what you are asking. First, I will be rushed, I’ll work late with a fishbowl of coffee beside me at all times. Then after about three nights of this, I'm going to get sloppy. Which for me is still really good work but it’s not the best. I always promise my best but only if you work with me on this. So I ask you, do you want it done or do you want it done perfect?". I waited in the foyer for his answer. I already knew what he was going to say. No one wants subpar work, it’s understandable. He is paying big money for my expertise and it would be foolish of him to deny me now. </p><p>After a moment I heard the beautiful sound of his begrudging approval. I fist pump, "Two weeks and you will have the best software on this side of the Mississippi. The Tracey Romero guarantee.". With a few words, I hang up. I smirk down at my phone before shoving it into my pocket and walking to the kitchen. </p><p>I shimmy around the kitchen, dancing to my own music." I got the extend, I got the extend," I sing. I grab some bread and make myself a sandwich while still patting myself on the back. </p><p>I didn’t need the extend, his software was mostly done already. His team did a great job. It just needed some touching up then to be properly tested. Take about two afternoons at the most. I just wanted to go on break and get paid for it. Call me a con, it’s just a living. </p><p>-</p><p>As I sat at my computer, I heard the chimes of my security system. Then the quick thuds from the front door. I huffed as I pulled up my front door camera. I saw my front porch and a man walking away from the steps to a van. </p><p>"Someone has a package," I quirked to no one. I hopped off the chair and headed to the front door. Once I opened the door, I looked down at a huge box crate. It was as generic as they came, even had the large text of the word 'Fragile" on every side. </p><p>"Well, I have no idea how to move this," I mumbled as I tried to push it with my foot. It was heavy for sure. I bent over to try to pick it up, but it mostly just hurt my back. Rubbing my spine I pondered how to get this thing inside. </p><p>I would consider myself smart, maybe even a genius. I was a straight-A student, graduated top of my class at CMU in Pittsburgh. So using my beautiful mind I came up with a way to move the box. I pushed it inside. </p><p>Using a pry bar in my foyer to open the crate. The nails were removed smoothly, and the lid slid to the floor. Looking inside I first noticed a large black dome near my knees. Looking down from there I saw a large trapezoid shape then the rest was submerged in the shredded bits of cardboard. After a few moments of observing I figured out what it was. </p><p>"Of hell yea, it’s a robot," I shouted with giddy. I dropped to my knees and shoved my hands around the head. In most standard bipedal robots the on switch was near the neck. Right towards the faceplate. "Come on, momma wants to play with her new toy," I chuckle. With a flick, the faceplate turned on in a blinding light. It switched off quickly but still left me seeing stars. I jerk back when it jolted forward. It sat up straight then the soft sound of buzzing echoed in the room. I waited patiently for their system to boot up. </p><p>I got off my knees and walked around to watch it. Its face was blank, it just had the reflection of light. Showing off the dust and pieces of cardboard it laid in. getting bored I looked over at the lid to see who sent me a full robot. Even though robots are common it didn’t mean they were inexpensive. I make good money; I live very comfortably. Still buying a robot would set me back and make me eat nothing but microwave dinners for a month. </p><p>As I found that it is my aunt who sent it, I noticed the bot was staring at me. I turned at looked up at them and still, their faceplate showed nothing. I waved at them as I sat up. To my amusement, they waved back, but more jerky motions. </p><p>"Do you talk," I ask. </p><p>It dropped its hand, "Yes." </p><p>"Then mind introducing yourself," I smile. Its head tilted to the side for a second then back to normal. It faces plate lit up with a standard face. It was cartoony but it was most likely meant to be comforting. No one wants a robot with a mean-looking face. It smiled wide at me then dropped it to neutral. I quirked an eyebrow and they copied me. "You copying me," I chuckle. </p><p>"imitating, but yes," he answers. His voice isn't obstructed like in most bots. It sounds basically human, normal even. </p><p>"semantics, either way, I'm Tracey. Who might you be,” I greet. I try to coax them into introducing themselves. </p><p>"You are very appealing," they look me up and down. </p><p>I snap my fingers catching their attention," Getting off track, doll. Name please." </p><p>"Yes, I am D-4N1-3L," they finally introduce. I mumble out their text to myself. </p><p>"Daniel," I offer. They nod. "Alright, Daniel, do you mind if I call you a he?" </p><p>"He," he cocks his head. </p><p>"Give ya male pronouns. Or would you rather them/they," I clarify. </p><p>"He," they repeat, "I'm a man." </p><p>"Alright then Daniel, shall we get you out of that box," I stand and offer a hand. He looks at it before cautiously grabbing it. I don’t need to offer actual help because he stands on his own. He steps out of the crate and I get a good look at him. His build is standard if not a bit retro. Most robots I've seen are completely covered in their shielding plastic. Hiding all of their technical bits. Yet he has his joints exposed and everything else covered. His neck showed his wiring and the air cylinder that limits his neck movement. To anyone else, he would look like junk, some outdated pieces of hardware. But to me, oh to me he looks terrific. </p><p>-</p><p>I leaned against the island in the kitchen, watching as he wanders around. He snoops through my cabinets, investigating everything he finds. I look down at my phone that's ringing near my arm. I have set out to call my aunt about Daniel. I placed it on speakerphone so Daniel could listen if he felt inclined to. </p><p>After the fifth ring, she picks up. "Whose got three thumbs and is excited you called? This aunt," there was a confused pause," This would be funnier if you saw me, I'm holding a thumb right now. Either way what's up Chica?" </p><p>"If I didn’t know you were a mechanic id assume the worst about that severed thumb you are presumably holding," I eye Daniel as I answer. He was currently messing with the microwave. Pressing buttons and jumping when he turned it on. </p><p>"besides my possible dismemberment what do I owe this pleasure," She asks. In the background, I could hear some loud tinging noises. Probably in her workshop, or she does in fact have a human finger. Then probably a different workshop if that were the case. </p><p>"Well, I’ll give you a hint," I lean on my elbow. </p><p>"Oh goodie, I love games. Three hints," she chuckles. </p><p>I can’t help but chuckle as well, "alright three hints. Its long, hard, and came in a box." </p><p>"Tracey," She scolds, " I don’t believe you should talk about that kind of thing with your aunt. It seems more like a mother conversation." </p><p>"I don’t know, mom would be upset that I have him in the house," I answer vaguely. </p><p>"Oh, batteries not included? Who needed powered boyfriends when you can get the real thing," She jokes. </p><p>I shake my head," we both know battery-operated is better. Humans don’t tend to vibrate.". This caught Daniel's attention. </p><p>"I can vibrate," He informs pointing to his face. </p><p>"I'm sure you can, doll," I look up at him. </p><p>"And who is that," my aunt asks. </p><p>"My new boyfriend, best model out there. Even has same-day delivery," I joke. Daniel cocks his head and his electronic eyebrows furrow. </p><p>"A robot," she asks before it clicks," Right! The robot, god I'm a terrible creator. How could I forget my baby boy." </p><p>"Terrible mother indeed," I click my tongue," tsk, tsk. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him.". I look up at Daniel again and give him a wink. He turns his head as a pink color shines from his screen. "Aw, he blushes," I coo. </p><p>"Of course he blushes, he has a full range of emotions. My best work if I do say so myself," she pats herself on the back," Practically human." </p><p>"So it’s an A.I.," I ask," here I thought I was getting a butler. But I shouldn’t be so disappointed, I got a new friend instead." </p><p>Daniel turns his head to look at me," friend? I thought I was your boyfriend." </p><p>"We can talk about that later, doll," I answer. </p><p>"Aw, breaking up already. Poor Daniel, only been alive for a year and now he has his first broken heart," My aunt coos. </p><p>"We are talking about its later Carol, I'm sure it will be fine," Daniel says to the phone. </p><p>"You have me on speaker," My aunt asks, "Hi Daniel darling, how do you like Tracey's place?" </p><p>"It is cozy, living here would be most joyous," He answers. </p><p>"that’s a great sweetie. be nice to Tracey, ok?" </p><p>Daniel cocks his head," Why wouldn’t I be anything but?" </p><p>"No reason, sorry I doubted you," She apologizes. </p><p>"Well, I'm going to get off. Just making sure that you did indeed send me a bot. you can never be too sure," I call out. </p><p>"Oh absolutely. Love you baby, take good care of him. He is a sensitive bot, you may forget that he is more than a robot sometimes," She warns. </p><p>"Goodbye Carol," Daniel calls out. With that I press end. I cross my arms and lean forward. We both look each other over, observing in the silence. </p><p>"Do we need to talk," He asks with an adorable head tilt. </p><p>"About what," I answer with a question. </p><p>"Us. Are you breaking up with me?" I can’t help but laugh. This only confused him more. </p><p>"We aren't together, Daniel. That was just a joke I made with aunt Carol," I answer. I step away from the table and walk around to the fridge. </p><p>Daniel stepped away from the table as well and laces his fingers together. It was interesting, robots generally don’t have nervous ticks or idiosyncrasies. Auntie did a good job with him. </p><p>"Well, that I won’t lie and say that I'm unfavorable to that," He dropped his head. I was a bit confused about his reaction. He is a strange robot. </p><p>"You want to date," I ask. What did she program into this guy? It got my brain moving, how could anyone get a robot to seem so human. Most had applications built in to pretend to empathize with someone, but this was too detailed. </p><p>He looked up with a wide expression," Yes." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>Daniel looks me up and down before walking over. He takes a hold of my hands and intertwines them. </p><p>"You are very appealing," He mimics his earlier words. I pull my hands from his and stare up at him confused. A strange robot indeed. </p><p>-</p><p>I sit at my computer with my legs crossed. I hunch over my keyboard and stare with my mouth partially opened. I'm working on pulling up Daniel's code and programs. He is currently hooked up to my tower with a bunch of cables. He is sitting patiently, if not happily, against the wall. His 'eyes' were darting around the room, taking in all the area has to offer. </p><p>"What is a battery-operated boyfriend," He cuts the silence. I jerk away from the computer, not use to having someone around in my office. </p><p>"what? Why do you ask," I blush. </p><p>His eyes focus on me, "you said it earlier, I was curious. Technically I'm a battery-operated boyfriend but I'm assuming it isn't me you were referencing." </p><p>I can’t help but smile," I guess you are a battery-operated boyfriend. But you are correct, I wasn’t referring to you." </p><p>"Then what is it," he asks again. </p><p>I look back to my computer, "I'm not going to answer that." I glance over at him for a second and see him pouting. Another curious attribute. </p><p>-</p><p>I stare amazed at the lines and lines of text. His code was so long, even too long. There were programs for such minor things like when to twitch his finger or raise an eyebrow. Looking further I found a curious program label 'Surprise'. Of course, I clicked on it, I'm only human. Looking it over I was nosy to turn the function on. </p><p>"Oh, this is new," Daniel mumbles to himself. I look over as he raises his hands from his lap. Looking down I see a protrusion. </p><p>"Oh indeed," I say shocked. He was majority matte black with traces of blue deep in his wiring. The protrusion was more on the blue side and had the lining of matte black. It was definitely an eye-catcher.</p><p>-</p><p>"Why does he have a cock," I nearly shout into the phone. </p><p>"Cutting to the chase, I guess. No foreplay, but I'm going to guess there was some if you found this out," My aunt jokes. </p><p>"Not funny, I looked through his programs. Also seriously, you named it surprise," I sneer. This was extremely uncalled for. Auntie has always been a mischievous person. Last year she spiked the punch at the family reunion to 'spice up the party'.  But this was too much. "Seriously, you sent me a sex robot? Not to steal your joke from earlier but I feel this would be a better present for mom," I scold. Mom divorced dad about five years ago, this seemed like a better gift to a lonely mother than a 25 y/o. </p><p>"First off, ew. I don’t want to think about my sister's sex life a-" </p><p>I interrupt her, "And you want to think about mine?" </p><p>"Do not use that tone with me. You haven't had a boyfriend since high school, you bury yourself in work. You convinced yourself that it’s enough, fulfilling even. Excuse me for thinking of you. Also, I will make this clear, I made his A.I. as a little side project. He was not for you till after he was made. His personality seemed perfect for you, so sue me for being kind," Carol snapped. I grabbed the bridge of my nose and sighed. </p><p>"Fine, I'm sorry. It was kind of you to think of me but It's a bit much that you added such a personal feature," I say calmer. </p><p>"I know you will find some use for it, till then please don’t treat him differently for it. I'm sure he doesn’t know what it’s even for," she pleads. I sigh again, this is just weird. </p><p>"Alright, I will still take good care of him," I relent. He is but a vessel for my aunt's ignorant kindness. </p><p>"I'm sure you will," she laughs. </p><p>"Goodbye carol," I hang up. I drop my phone onto the kitchen counter and exhale. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Daniel peaking his head out from my office. </p><p>"Are you angry with me," he asks. I look up at him and can’t help but smile. </p><p>"Of course not, just surprised," I answer. It was honest, I can’t be mad at him. I've known him for a few hours and I already adore him. He has such wonder for everything around him that makes my jaded self feel humble. </p><p>-</p><p>A few weeks with Daniel have been both tiring and rejuvenating. He asks so many questions that I gave up answering them and just introduced him to the internet. I got curious one day and checked his history, he goes on a lot of tangents. Now that he can answer his own questions online, he has moved on to asking about myself. He would ask about my interest or my job. Even comment on things he likes about me. For a robot, he was a bit of a flirt. His favorite thing about me was my hands. He said they were 'gentle and talented'. </p><p>We currently stood in the kitchen. He watched me as I cooked, he says he enjoys watching my human rituals. He can’t eat so he just likes watching me eat. </p><p>I stir the pot of food as I call out to my home bot," Home, play 90's hits." There was a chime then the music began to play softly from the speakers. Daniel looks around the room a bit confused.</p><p>"what was that," he asks her. </p><p>"My home bot, it controls some electronics around the house like lights or locks," I explain. He nods his head. </p><p>I get into the music and shimmy a bit as I finish off my meal. I slide towards my cabinet and pull out a bowl. With a twirl, I slide the bowl to the stove. Shaking my hips I pour a large helping of soup. Another twirl and I turn to Daniel. His face had its pink cheeks and wide-eyed expression. I set my food down and stare curiously. Why was he blushing?</p><p>Before I could ask, I caught sight of his blue swelling. I raised my eyebrows in shock and acknowledgment. </p><p>"I'm sorry," he stepped closer to the island to hide himself from view. </p><p>"N-No needs to be sorry," I stutter," I'm just curious why it decided to make itself known." </p><p>He turned his head as he continued blushing," Y-you." </p><p>I point to myself," Me?" </p><p>He nods, "You w-were dancing around. You have a firm r-rear." </p><p>"O-Oh, thank you," I blush. For the time he has been here I have never witnessed his, um, member. Since the first day it has never come up, pun intended, it’s never been noted again. </p><p>"Have you ever, um. Have you ever had this happen before," I ask a bit nervous. We have flirted a bit but I'm still off-put of using him. To have a boyfriend was simple, but to fuck him felt wrong. It was a bit taboo to keep a fully functioning robot around as a sex toy. Even if he seemed human, he wasn’t. </p><p>"Yes," He answered short. </p><p>"When," I look up at him. </p><p>"Depends. Sometimes when you bend over, other times when your shirt drops a bit too low. Most the time is when we sit together on the couch," He answers calmer than earlier. </p><p>"When we watch movies," I ask. We watch movies every weekend, I never noticed anything. Not that I would be looking at his crotch. </p><p>"Yes," He steps around the island and stops on the side. His crotch still blocked but he was in arms reach. "when u start to daze off and you rest your head on my shoulder. I feel the tingle and I want nothing more than to touch you," he smiles. He places his hands on the counter, not moving them but keeping them where they are. Daniel was leaving me to decide. </p><p>Daniel is very smart, never doubted it. Yet he still surprises me with his emotional intelligence. It’s easy to program a robot to see patterns or understand words on a paper. To explain an abstract concept like emotions was hard. You can fake it, but it always comes across as wrong, almost psychopathic. In Daniel, it came off as authentic. It felt real, like he honestly felt those things. </p><p>I bounce my finger on the counter as I stare at his hands. He still waited on me. </p><p>"You want to touch me," I ask softly. I look down at his fingers. One hand was stretched a bit farther than the other. His hand was sideways, his fingers were slightly splayed. </p><p>"more than anything," He murmured. His index twitched a bit. </p><p>I skidded my fingers across the table and let our fingers tap against each other. He didn’t move more than his fingers, leaving me with the choice still. Daniel was really smart indeed. I moved closer and grasped his hand, intertwining our fingers. I could hear his body make a low buzzing noise and his chest expand slightly. </p><p>My other hand grabs his free one. I pulled him around the table and towards me. Releasing my grip, and him reluctantly doing the same, I reach forward and hug him. I rest my hands on his lower back and my head on his chest. He does his form of a sigh again before wrapping his arms around me. He rests his head on mine and we just stand there. </p><p>This feels nice. I can’t remember the last I hugged someone. It had to be over seven years ago when I dated that saxophone player in high school. This felt better though, Daniel was warmer. I ran my hands up his back along the cylinders that controlled his back. I leaned back and looked up at him. I reached for his neck and pulled him down. I kiss him where his lips were on the screen. The whirling in his chest became a bit louder and his hold on my back gets a bit tighter. </p><p>I pull back with a shy smile. It felt silly to kiss a screen, but his reaction made it less so. He smiled at me too, even had his adorable blush on his screen. </p><p>Daniel led his head down and tapped his screen to my forehead. He pulled back after a moment and looked down at me. </p><p>"You look pretty when you blush," He mumbles. </p><p>"I could say the same thing about you," I smile. </p><p>-</p><p>The next couple of days felt nice, domestic even. Though nothing really changed it felt like everything did. I began seeing Daniel as more than a house robot. More than just some machine with an advanced A.I. He was like, dare I say, a boyfriend.   We did things like normal, nothing different. It just a lot more touching. Whenever we passed each other he made sure to touch in some way. Either pressing the small of my back or my hips. Daniel also gave 'kisses' whenever he was near for a long while. Pressing his screen on my head or cheek. Each time it made me a gushy mess. I have never been a gushy mess a day in my life. </p><p>Today I was working on some freelance work. Daniel was wandering around somewhere. He knows I don’t like being bothered while working, it was my only rule. I'm not sure what he does while I'm working but I doubt it’s any trouble. I could faintly hear the tv, guess that answers it. </p><p>A few hours later, long after the sun had fallen, I hear a knock at my door. </p><p>"Romeo, oh Romeo. Where art thou Romeo," I shout. </p><p>The door opens to reveal Daniel, "I feel that should be my line. Especially with a last name like yours." </p><p>"Oh shut up, heard that all through my lit course," I roll my eyes. Daniel walks in holding a bowl, he sets it down on the desk. Stepping around behind me he drops his hands onto my shoulders. </p><p>"From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes look your last! Arms take your last embrace! and, lips, O you," He quotes as he leans down," The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss". He pressed his screen to my cheek. I chuckle as I reach up and pet his head. I turn a give him a quick peck. </p><p>"You had to pick the death scene, how romantic of you," I laugh. </p><p>"I'm not too fond of that play, excuse me for not being well informed on another part," He rest his head on mine. </p><p>"I mean I won’t argue to some sonnets," I answer as I type away. </p><p>Daniel moves his head to the crook of my neck," Then shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate." I laugh aloud, tilting my head back to his shoulder. </p><p>"Shut up you dork," I push his head off me. </p><p>"Alright, I'm not here to declare my undying love for you. I'm here to make sure you eat," He steps away from my back. His teasing tone was welcomed after being hunched over a keyboard for hours. Daniel has taken to teasing since we watched a rom-com (His request) during movie night. I never take anything he says too seriously. </p><p>"I ate five hours ago, I'm fine," I lie. I’m nearly done with my work, perhaps another hour or two. </p><p>He, of course, sees right through me," you ate this morning and if I'm correct, which I always am, that was around ten hours ago. So now is a perfect time to eat." He pushes the bowl closer to my hand. I glance down at it and see its spaghetti-os. </p><p>"Give me one hour, I'm almost done," I answer lazily. </p><p>"Nope, I've heard this one before. I don’t know why it matters; you are going to take five seconds to eat this anyway. Just put my weary heart to rest and eat the food I slaved over the microwave to make," He pouts. </p><p>I snort," Slaved away?" </p><p>He drops the pout, "Work with me doll, I'm against a mule right now." </p><p>"I thought I was a summer's day," I smirk. </p><p>"Of course you are, the most beautiful of summers day. The divine intervention in my short life," He leans on the desk. He admires me for a moment as I continue working. </p><p>"Divine intervention? Where did you learn that one," I ask. He doesn’t answer so I pass him a glance. He was just staring with those artificial eyes.  "What," I ask. He steps away from the desk. </p><p>"may I have a kiss," he drops to his knees beside my chair. </p><p>"Why do you need a kiss," I lean on the arm of the chair. </p><p>"It’s been a while since you have given me a proper kiss," he answers. It was a lie, I kissed him this morning. He is just a greedy bot. </p><p>I huff but smile. I grab ahold of his head and tilt it towards me. His eye flicker between my eyes. Despite not having a wide range of emotions, he manages to express admiration and care. Looked at peace in my hands. Such a lovable dork. I leaned down and notice briefly that he closed his eyes. I press my lips to where his would be. The whirling starts up in his chest like it does every time. I asked before and he said it was his fans. </p><p>I leaned back and Daniel grabs my forearms, his eyes still closed. I lean back down and rest my head against his. His fans get louder. </p><p>"you have changed a lot since you been here," I mumble. He just hums to my statement. I press another kiss to his lips, this one lazy but wet. "I guess I have changed too." </p><p>Daniel opens his eyes slowly. Looking up at me he gives that pure look again. </p><p>"May I touch you," he asks. </p><p>I look at him confused," you are touching me.". He shakes his head and one hand grabs the chair. He twists it so he is between my legs. Keeping one arm on my forearm he moves the other to my knee. Staring up at me he slowly slides his hand up my thigh. Where he touches it begins to tingle till he stops inches from my belt. </p><p>"May I touch you," he repeats. </p><p>"y-yes," I stutter. Daniel smiles then focus on my legs. Letting go of my arm he lets both his hands drag up to my hips. Burying his fingers under me he jerks me forward. I spread my legs wider, so I didn’t bunt him. He slides his hands back around till his thumbs are next to my crotch. I stare down at his face, not spoiling the surprise by looking at his hands. </p><p>Daniel traces the seam on my PJs. The loose fabric making it easier to feel his finger. I suck in a breath at the initial shock. He looks up for at the sound before looking back down. Pressing a little harder he strokes back and forth over me. He gauges my reactions and when he found the spot that made me gasp, he stops. Easing off for a second then pressing back in. I couldn’t stop jerking forward. </p><p>"you know I researched this," He chuckles. He rubs circles in that special area. I relax into his touch, allowing myself to take the break I need from work. This was nice, especially coming from him.</p><p>I almost forgot what he said, "nerd." he shook his head with a smile. He glanced up briefly and his smile grew wider. He stops his prodding and hooks a finger into the waist of my pants. Looking up again he pauses. </p><p>"Well, it isn't going to come off on their own," I joke. </p><p>"Always with the jokes," he smiles. I lift up off the chair and he pulls my clothes down. He slides them down past my knees till they bunch at my ankles. Delicately he removes each foot till its removed. Placing his hands on my knees he pushes them aside and rests between them again. "What a sight," He stares at my fur-covered cunt," I'm glad I can save images, going to treasure this one." </p><p>"You save images," I squeak. I try to close my legs, but they just pinch his sides. He chuckles as he rubs my thighs, coaxing me to relax again. </p><p>"I have a few actually, all subject around you," he glances up. It shocks me that he can make a devious look, and make it look so damn sexy. </p><p>"You are a menace," I chide as I drop my head back. I hear him laugh but it ignored when he prods his finger to my folds. My legs jump at the sudden contact, which leads him to chuckle again. </p><p>"Relax, I have you," he soothes. I feel his index tease my fur near my seam. I huff but relax. I can relax, sure it’s been a while, but I can relax. He uses his thumb to spread me open. The cold air is a little shock to my cunt, adding a small bit of pleasure. I hear a camera click noise and look down at him. I sigh. How can I relax with a flirty bastard between my legs taking memories into his hard drive.</p><p>"Another picture," I ask. I feel the urge to close my legs, to not draw attention to myself. Yet I know he won’t let me.</p><p>"so far my most prized one," he smirks. He looks from my crotch to me. His look makes my breath wobble out. He will never stop surprising me with his looks. As we hold contact, he rubs his finger over my clit. I jerk my hips again at the surprise contact. </p><p>"Not wet yet," he asks as he looks down. I try to sit up, but he holds my thigh. </p><p>"Why would I, you haven't done much," I defend. </p><p>"I believe porn has lied to me once again," He laughs. </p><p>"You watched porn," I ask surprised. </p><p>He cocks his head as he continues petting," I didn’t want to disappoint." His face was less seductive and more insecure. This was a better look for him, if not equally attractive. </p><p>"I think that’s impossible to do, I heard you vibrate," I joke. He loses the insecure look and blushes instead. He doesn’t answer me and looks back down. His face becomes concentrated as he flicks the growing nub. </p><p>My breath increases and he notices I'm starting to get wet. He loses focus on my now engorged clit to look at the glimmering slick that's sliding out. First, he explores the slick, getting it all over his fingertip. He stretches it between his thumb and forefinger. It stays connected for a short moment before breaking. His fascination grows as he pokes more. He slides just his fingertip inside me for a short moment then drags back out. </p><p>"This makes me wish I had a mouth," he mumbles to himself. I huff, deciding not to comment on it as he pressed his whole finger inside. My stomach twitches and tightens at the welcome intrusions. When he removes it, he curls his finger, so it drags across the roof of my tunnel. I suck in a breath but don’t give him a reaction he expected. He glances up at my hooded eyes. He repeats his action but with two fingers. this gets more to a reaction he was looking for. My eyelid flicker and my mouth open with a soft gasp.</p><p>With a little exploring, he finds the best way to glide his fingers. He curls both, the tips slide down along my nerves. I relax with the touch. Hot licks of pleasure caress my insides. Insertion alone isn't enough to make my toes curl. Well, unless it’s a bigger body part being inserted.  As he finds a rhythm I reach down and rub my pearl. </p><p>"No," he scolds as he removes my hand. I huff but forget it when he works his thumb around instead. He keeps a firm press as he circles. This pumps up the pleasure. I have a harder time controlling my hips and find my head lolling to the side. My breath increases, my heart thumps against my ribs, and I can’t help but mumble. He listens to my ramblings of praises as he curls and pets. </p><p>"You ready," he smirks. I look down at him confused. He chuckles before I feel him stop his curling fingers. Before I could ask his digits began vibrating at a very high speed. My legs curl up to the point that one of them rests on the chair. My head hits heavy against the back of the chair and I grip the arms with pleasured fury. I can barely hear his laughter after the rushing in my ears. I'm close. </p><p>"F-fuck, Da-Daniel," I barely get out. The sensation taking away my words.</p><p>"Yes, doll," he asks in his all too cocky voice. I grind my hips into his hands, having new leverage with my leg on the chair. </p><p>"I-Im, fuck, I’m g-goin," I stutter. </p><p>"Come? Please do," he finishes for me. I feel the toe-curling pleasure build to a blinding pulse. I clench my jaw and grip the chair with my toes. I throw my leg over his shoulder and squash him into the seat. I let out a cry or a whimper, I couldn’t tell at this point. </p><p>As I come down, I have to kick him away from me. Not being able to speak. The vibrations were too much now, it felt too good. He removes his fingers as well as stopping the buzzing. I relax into the seat with the biggest smile on my face. I look down at Daniel who is watching me with rapt attention. I reach one hand out and coax him forward. He sits upon his knees and pulls me from the chair. He leans back and properly sits on the ground with me in his lap. </p><p>He props himself against the desk as he holds me against his chest. Petting his fingers through my hair. He keeps his head resting against mine. </p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed this," he mumbles against my head. </p><p>"Who says I enjoyed it," I joke back. He snaps his head down at me, he relaxed when he saw I was kidding. </p><p>"Always with the jokes," he laughs. He adjusts himself and I feel something brush against my knee. I glance down and see his cock peaking between my legs. I look up at Daniel and notice his eyes closed. I'm not sure if his eyes being closed means he can’t see but I’ll take the opportunity. I reach down and trace the tip with my index. He gasps and grabs my hand. I jump at the sudden actions, looking up at him. </p><p>"Sorry, sorry. You surprised me," he says a little stunned. He lets go of my hand and leans his head back. I watch his face for any signs he wasn’t interested. His face was relaxed if not a little hooded. </p><p>I touch the tip again and this time he just sighs. I'm surprised at the flexibility, which I shouldn’t be. A hard plastic one would be very uncomfortable. I reach further between my legs and grab the base. It’s a limp grasp but he still seethes like it was tight.  </p><p>"Sensitive," I mumble against his chest. I press a kiss to the smooth plastic near his neck. I graze my palm up against his shaft to the tip. My finger traces the fine black lines under the blue mushroom top. I hear a thump coming from him. Looking up I see his head flush against the desk. Noticing I've stopped he looks down at me. </p><p>"Not use to someone else touching me," he explains in a croak. </p><p>I pinch his tip," Someone else?". He hisses at the assault and hits his head against the desk again. I reach down and stroke him from base to head. I pick up a rhythm, feeling the textures with my palm and fingers. When he doesn’t answer I nudge him while pulsing my grip. </p><p>"Y-yes, someone else," He finally answers. </p><p>"So you have experienced another touch, perhaps from yourself," I tease. I shimmy out of his lap and straddle his spread legs. Removing my top I give him a second to come up with what I assume is going to be another teasing remark. </p><p>"yea, wouldn't you like to know. interested in what I do in my alone time," he of course teases. He adjusts his hips, so his cock is closer to me. Setting his hands beside his thighs, holding an exciting look. </p><p>"I'm more curious on what you are getting off too, I heard you watch porn," I bite my tongue. I resume my exploration on his cock, giving less tentative strokes. His head drops to his shoulders as he watches me jerk him off. His fans whirling and out of the corner of my eye, I see his foot twitch in odd intervals. I drop my hand onto his thigh and slowly trace wires or seams up his leg then up to his stomach till I reach his neck. I cup his jaw then guide him down. Like a dog getting a bone he follows, leading his face to my lips. </p><p>Increasing my pace on his cock I gave wet kisses to his screen. Knowing he gets no physical pleasure from it does nothing to deter me. His body still reacts like he could feel everything. I trace my lips down his face, around his jaw, then stop at his neck. I nuzzle my nose up and around his exposed wires. </p><p>"Answer me, what do you get off to," I ask. I slow my strokes which makes him buck into my fist. I can’t stop the huff of amusement. </p><p>"Take a wild guess," he snits when I stop altogether. I, of course, knew the answer, it wasn’t rocket science. </p><p>"Perhaps pornography, getting off to videos," I play coy. I watch my hand lazily track a cylinder on his hip. </p><p>"I have never got off to those," He says in a surprisingly collected tone. I lean back and look up at him. His eyes were still hooded but more focused. I stare a bit shocked; I was teasing but I honestly thought at some point he had masturbated to a vid or two. "you are by far the most appealing thing I have ever witnessed," He mumbles as he stares into my eyes. Always real emotions. </p><p>I raise my hands to his chest and push away from him. I slide my fingers up to his shoulders. I keep eye contact as I slide my hips up against his thighs. Grinding myself on his cock. His fans play in a sigh, his mouth opens slightly. He raises his hands up to my hips, staring between my face and breast. I grab one of his hands and guide it to my chest. He timidly gropes, flicking his thumb over my nipple. I gasp and adjust so his cock slides over my seam. </p><p>Now that he had a handful of me, he kept his gaze on my face. Watching as I gasp and mumble praises. He seems in rapture at my looks, not gaining pleasure from just my touch but from my own joy. </p><p>"C-can I-," he looks down between us, "I want to b-be inside you." he looks back up at me with those eyes, I know he would take any answer I gave. I reach down and grab him. Lifting up I guide him to my entrance. I hover over him, just the slightest touch from him. We look at each other. I ease him inside, both of us watching each other. Both our breaths hitch, our bodies jerk at the new feelings. I settle against his lap, just embracing the feeling of being stuffed. </p><p>"You’re so big," I huff as I drop my head to his shoulder. He hums in acknowledgment, wrapping his arms around me. Resting his head against my shoulder, nestling his face against my neck. </p><p>"You are perfect," He groans. I can feel his legs start to shake lightly. His arms tighten and he rubs his face on me. </p><p>I pet his head," you ready?" he nods his head. I pull his head back so I can look at him then lift up. We both suck in a breath, our eyes drooping. I drop back down sharply, he hisses. I repeat, lifting then dropping. </p><p>I pick up a pace and ride him. Enjoying the new emotions on his screen. He seems to be doing the same, perhaps taking many pictures. I smile at the thought. </p><p>I change the speed in favor of grinding against him. Feeling every bump and groove rub against my walls. His gasping and jerky motions make it seem he enjoys it as well. I couldn’t imagine what he was feeling. </p><p>"Talk to me," I moan. His head tilts forward but he jerks it back against the desk. </p><p>"Wha-, what do yo-ou want me to say," he struggles to speak. I stop bouncing all together and just rotate on him. </p><p>"how do I feel," I ask. Stroking his face, watching him enjoy himself. </p><p>"amazing," he says with wonder. I squeeze my thighs to get him to continue. "I wonder if you hook me up to your computer if you could see how much my head was lighting up. So many senses, feelings, tingles. You are not just a pleasure to look at but," he bucks his hips," a pleasure to be inside." </p><p>"Well said Casanova," I joke. I take up bouncing again. He seems to react more in control this time. Dropping his hands to my hips and guiding my falls. He drops a smirk, laughing a bit as well. "W-what," I groan. </p><p>"You ready," he smiles. Before I could ask, he reminds me why battery-powered boyfriends are better. </p><p>"A-Ah, fuck," I shout as I arch my back. I lose focus and stop moving, getting lost in the vibrations immediately. Daniel laughs then uses his hands to help me ride him. I can’t stop the whimpers or the praises that pour from my mouth. Even he has issues keeping a pattern, dropping me a few times. </p><p>"I-I need to feel you cum," He clenches out. Not being able to answer I grab his hand and drop it between us. He slides his finger over my clit. I'm glad he gets the idea because I can’t bother to keep a single thought beside 'oh god'. The added touch is enough to send me over the edge. A shock goes up my spine and buzz around in my stomach. Every part of me clenches tight. My jaw, hands, cunt are contracting. </p><p>"D-Danie-l," I cry. Once the initial combust I drop my head to his chest, riding out the pleasure. Grinding against him as he stops bouncing me. I whimper against him, kissing his chest between shudders. Daniel gives short thrusts upward as I grip his cock. He rides my orgasm until he reaches his own. His fingers grab at my ass, his head bangs against the desk again. </p><p>"Tracey, thi-," he tries to speak. I just kiss his chest as he rides his high. His body lays slack after a few more seconds. I feel his grip lessen then he pets down my back. </p><p>We sit in comfortable quiet, enjoying the intimacy.</p><p>"Tracey," He breaks the silence. I hum against him." I think I love you," he says surprised. I lean back and look at him. </p><p>"Is that right," I try to fight back a smile, "I think I love you too." he sits up with a smile. </p><p>"Yea?" </p><p>"Yea," I chuckle. He hugs me tight. I hug him back, kissing the side of his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: https://enigma-im.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>